


New Orleans

by theydiedofterminalstupidity



Series: Frank Castle and Billy Russo [1]
Category: The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Billy being a little shit, Billy wearing clothes he'd look drop-dead gorgeous in, Frank suffering (in a good way), M/M, Teasing, mentions of drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:46:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29686254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theydiedofterminalstupidity/pseuds/theydiedofterminalstupidity
Summary: @1-800-itscass on tumblr said : Vague prompt that you can run with: New Orleans. I feel like you could make something beautiful out of that.-----Billy was practically begging for a vacation, so he could whisk Frank away somewhere private for a few weeks, spend his nights drinking and sharing a bed with the man of his dreams, and forget about his contract work for once. That was the plan, at least, and then he remembered Mardi Gras was coming up soon…That’s how Frank Castle found himself on a crowded street in New Orleans at the end of February, watching floats full of scantily clad women and men alike, tossing beads to the drunken crowd.
Relationships: Frank Castle & Billy Russo, Frank Castle/Billy Russo
Series: Frank Castle and Billy Russo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2181558
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	New Orleans

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing in a little while, and my first time publishing anything for these two, but they're one of my favorite ships!
> 
> It's definitely short, but I'm hoping to write more soon. Come find me @billyrussosbitch on tumblr!  
> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated.

Billy was practically  _ begging _ for a vacation, so he could whisk Frank away somewhere private for a few weeks, spend his nights drinking and sharing a bed with the man of his dreams, and forget about his contract work for once. That was the plan, at least, and then he remembered Mardi Gras was coming up soon…

That’s how Frank Castle found himself on a crowded street in New Orleans at the end of February, watching floats full of scantily clad women and men alike, tossing beads to the drunken crowd. He’d insisted upon staying sober, so they could get back to their hotel room safely, but Billy had talked him into a jello shot or two. Maybe three. Things were a little fuzzy at the moment.

Still, he was able to focus on the man in front of him. After a bit of pleading, and whining, Frank had agreed to wear a matching outfit with Bill, who wanted to go all out — a shiny suit for the older man, covered in gold and silver sequins, with a purple button-up underneath. He wouldn’t reveal his own outfit at the time, and Frank’s almost glad he didn’t, because he never would have let his boyfriend go out like this, had he known. Not because he didn’t want to be seen with him, but because he didn’t want others to see him in such little clothing. 

What had started out as a relaxing weekend, turned into a week-long stay, with Billy getting shit-faced and cheering on the side of the road, wearing no more than a purple and green bralette, a pair of sparkling gold shorts that left nothing to the imagination, with a set of fishnet tights underneath, and a feathery boa draped around his neck and shoulders. Frank had growled when he saw the outfit, nearly pinned him against the wall and made up some excuse to stay in for the night, but Billy wanted to go to the damn parade, and insisted on “accidentally” grinding up against his boyfriend while dancing along to the loud music. Maybe it was the alcohol from the jello shots, or maybe it was how worked up Frank still was from the teasing in the shower they’d had while trying to get ready, but he found himself giving in before too long, his hands finding Billy’s hips to pull him in closer, his lips brushing Bill’s ear when he found the right words.

“Y’know, if you wanted to drink and dance around in your undergarments, we could’a just stayed home.”

Billy’s response came out as a purr, leaning into him more so he wouldn’t have to yell over the music, “Where’s the fun in that? I, for one,” He paused, giving himself time to sway a little, and turn around in Frank’s hold. “Am  _ thoroughly _ enjoying feeling you get hard from this, Frankie…”

And so, for the second time that night, Frank was letting out some pathetic mix between a growl, and a whine, while Billy dropped a hand down to feel at him through their clothes. The younger was somehow unaffected, or maybe those shorts were thicker than Frank had originally thought, but the slightest of touches was causing Frank’s length to twitch in it’s confines.

The parade had only started an hour ago, and Frank was well aware that this was going to be one of the longest nights of his life.


End file.
